In a Cloud of Space Dust
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Tosh, Ianto, Owen, Gwen e Jack, quando crianças.


**Título:** In a Cloud of Space Dust**  
****Sumário: **Tosh, Ianto, Owen, Gwen e Jack, quando crianças.  
**Spoiler:** Nenhum, apenas algumas informações sobre as famílias dos personagens, originalmente dadas em Adam e Children of Earth dias um e três.  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood e os personagens que aparecem nesta fanfic não me pertencem. Não obtenho nenhum lucro escrevendo ou publicando nada disso.**  
N.A.: **Baseei a história apenas em informações dadas diretamente na série, ignorando qualquer coisa dita no universo expandido. Como são poucas informações, inventei o resto. As informações sobre as baleias foram tiradas da Wikipedia. O título foi tirado da notícia _Gigantic Baby Stars Discovered in Cloud of Space Dust_, "Estrelas-bebês gigantes descobertas em uma nuvem de poeira espacial", do www(.)wired(.)com(/)wiredscience Obrigada Kurolé e Katherine pela ajuda.  
Sim, eu gosto de títulos inspirados em astronomia. E também gosto de reviews, só pra constar. (L)

**ºº**

**

* * *

**

_"Às vezes eu acho que as pessoas não percebem o quão solitário é ser uma criança."_

Brilho Eterno de uma Mente Sem Lembranças

ºº

**In a Cloud of Space Dust**

ºº

**Cinco**

No seu aniversário de cinco anos Toshiko ganhou um balde vermelho, que parecia a maior coisa do mundo inteiro, cheio de peças de Lego coloridas. Ela gostava de estudar, mas gostava mais de brincar de lego no chão do quarto; gostava de Londres, e gostava de Osaka. Gostava dos avós e de montar castelos com as peças de lego: os castelos tinham pontes sobre fossos, os fossos tinham dragões vermelhos, azuis ou amarelos.

Havia toda uma história de porque os dragões já não voavam, e porque viviam na água de papel-crepom do fosso. Ela incluía grandes mágicas-de-aprisionar-dragões e um rei caprichoso o bastante para querer todos os dragões do mundo lhe protegendo. Toshiko só queria dragões para lhe proteger quando sua mãe não estava por perto. Sua mãe era rígida, era exigente, era um pouco seca demais às vezes, mas nunca negara carinho, ou colo, não importava o momento – e nunca negaria. Ficar no colo da mãe era sua coisa preferida no mundo inteiro, junto com correr pelos jardins da casa do avô.

Quando estava triste ou assustada, Toshiko fechava os olhos e imaginava os dragões, os castelos, os jardins, os avós. Imaginava estar encolhida no colo quente e macio da mãe e, fazendo de conta que estava protegida, podia até chorar que tudo estaria bem.

ºº

**Seis**

Ficando a maior parte do tempo sob os cuidados da irmã adolescente, era um tanto inevitável que Ianto acabasse sendo criado pela televisão. Assistia tudo, conhecia a programação de cor e salteado, mas preferia os programas de que pudesse imitar ou aprender alguma coisa. Gostava dos programas educativos infantis e mais ainda dos adultos, mesmo que não entendesse tudo, via todas as reprises até decorar.

Repetia sozinho até aprender e lembrar coisas como "as orcas comunicam-se através de sons e costumam viajar em formações que assomam ocasionalmente à superfície". Às vezes recitava para si mesmo, à noite, no escuro, quando não conseguia dormir ou acordava com um pesadelo. Falava rápido e desordenado tudo que decorara, bem baixinho, como um catálogo sussurrado de tudo que sabia, como um escudo contra qualquer medo.

Seu pai sempre dizia que os filhos precisavam estudar e aprender, "para o futuro". Ianto queria aprender todas as coisas do mundo para "o futuro", porque talvez um dia ele precisasse saber que a-dieta-destes-animais-consiste-quase-exclusivamente-de-mamíferos-marinhos e era um alívio saber que, quando esse dia chegasse, ao menos ele estaria preparado.

ºº

**Sete**

Andar de bicicleta era a solução para todos os problemas. Owen subia na pequena bicicleta branca, há muito dispensada de suas rodinhas auxiliares, e pedalava em torno da quadra de basquete. Fazia a volta nela várias e várias vezes, rápido e ansioso, pedalando em pé, como se seus pequenos ombros sentissem toda a fúria do mundo. Havia um objetivo: alcançar o momento perfeito, no qual a bicicleta estaria tão rápida que mesmo que ele parasse de pedalar ela se manteria como que em vôo livre, e o vento gelado parecia querer levá-lo embora. Era bom e ele sorria, gritava, gargalhava, mesmo que parecesse que o vento congelaria seu rosto para sempre naquela expressão.

Às vezes contava as voltas, às vezes esquecia de contar. Às vezes os garotos mais velhos queriam usar a quadra, e Owen desobedecia todas as ordens de ficar por perto e pedalava para longe, até cansar ou se perder, sempre tentando alcançar o momento-perfeito de novo e de novo e de novo. Acabava voltando pra casa tarde, suado, sujo, exausto. Jantava comida fria e dormia sem tomar banho, porque achava que a água levaria do seu rosto a sensação do vento.

Ninguém reparava em nada estranho, ninguém se importava com nada disso. Mas enquanto houvesse a sensação do vento, tudo bem.

ºº

**Oito**

Numa época eram figurinhas, na outra eram vestidos de bonecas, noutra cadernos, miniaturas de carros, livros de um conto de fadas, brinquedos de um filme infantil.

Gwen não abandonava as antigas coleções. Acumulava objetos nas prateleiras, nos armários, embaixo da cama, em cima do guarda-roupa, em todos os lugares possíveis. Amava tudo, seu coração era grande o bastante. Pequenos eram seu tempo e seu espaço; às vezes tinha que colocar as coisas com que menos brincava em grandes caixas encapadas de papel colorido, e guardá-las no sótão. Não poderia dar atenção a elas, então.

Era o que mais sonhava aprender: se pudesse a voltar no tempo a cada final de dia, se pudesse ter armários maiores por dentro, teria como lutar contra sua mãe e impedi-la de pegar escondida as caixas e jogar fora, ou doar, ou queimar, Gwen nunca tinha certeza. Quando descobria, chorava por dias, e seu pai lhe dava algo caro da mania nova, como que para compensar. Ela tentava parar de chorar, não esquecida da perda, mas querendo deixar o pai feliz e fazer as pazes com a mãe – porque, afinal, amava as coisas e ficava triste quando elas partiam, mas as pessoas eram bem mais importantes. Gwen desejava uma coleção de irmãos, uma coleção de amigos, que ela amasse e a amassem também, e que jamais, jamais, jamais partissem.

ºº

**Nove**

Ele sabia que havia lugares diferentes da Península de Boeshane. Ele sabia, é claro, sabia que lá fora havia cidades grandes, bases, naves, planetas diferentes, planetas em guerra, lugares selvagens, pessoas fantásticas, pessoas más, maravilhas e horrores indizíveis. Mas era difícil entender tudo o que isso implicava de ruim.

Porque o mar da Península tinha a água sempre morna, sempre limpa, sempre boa de boiar nu olhando o céu. As areias brancas eram boas de se desenhar, e ele gostava de desenhar objetos, animais, rostos de pessoas, tudo bem perto da água porque achava bonito quando a onda levava. As poucas ruas eram boas de brincar, mas bom era brincar na praia, bom era o mar, bom era brincar sozinho sabendo que se quisesse voltar pra casa seus pais estariam lá, seu irmão estaria lá. Bom era saber que seus maiores amigos estariam nas casas a um grito de distância, mesmo que normalmente fosse melhor ficar sozinho.

Bom era esperar ficar de noite e olhar o céu forrado de estrelas e pensar que, se Boeshane era tão pequeno e tão quieto e tão bom, então todos os lugares fantásticos lá em cima, lá fora, não poderiam ser nada além de ainda melhores.


End file.
